


Reflections

by ReyAndor19



Series: Rebelcaptain! [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Jyn tells all.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Rebelcaptain! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564096
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Reflections

"I told you already, we talked for a while, walked through the park, that's all!" Jyn cried for the hundredth time, rolling her eyes at Padmé.  
"Come on, Jyn! Details! What did you guys talk about?"   
"I don't know, school, home, he told me some funny story about his dog, I told him some stuff about that time we went to the beach and Rey fell in. Just small talk."  
"What do you think they're gonna talk about, they've known each other since they were little!" Rey added teasingly.  
"Did you kiss?" Padmé practically begged.  
"All right, that's it. Leia, would you hold this for me?" Jyn asked, shoving Rogue One into Leia's hands. She walked over to Padmé, and grabbed her friend's shoulders. "I need you to repeat after me. All."  
"All."  
"We."  
"We," Padmé copied, sending dirty looks at Rey and Leia who were trying their hardest not to laugh.  
"Did."  
"Did."  
"Was."  
"Was."  
"Talk," Jyn said in her most serious voice.  
"Talk," Padmé finished, pulling away from Jyn to glare at her friends who were now choking with laughter.  
"Happy?" Jyn asked.  
"Happy," Padmé said, rolling her eyes. "Wait, no. One last question. Do you think Cassian had fun?"  
"I don't know," Jyn sighed. "I really hope he did. One thing's for sure, Cassian Andor is the most _amazing_ person I've _ever_ met."

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Nandamesser for inspiring me to write this!


End file.
